Dragon Sonic XZ: The Saiyans & Shadow Saga
by Comicmaker21
Summary: What if DBZ and Sonic was one Series? From The Dragon Ball Saga to The Saiyans, watch The Z-Fighters (That Includes Sonic Cast) Defeat Any and Every Obstacle! Next Time on DRAGON SONIC XZ! As The Fighters Combat The Saiyans, Dr. Eggman is creating something equally powerful: The Ultimate Life-form Shadow.
1. Chapter 0: Since The Beginning

_In a Spin-Off Crossover Featuring The Events of Dragon Ball Z and Sonic Combined into one Adventure, See as Goku and Sonic overcome the Greatest Obstacles and Make New Friends Too, After this, you'll Never see Dragon Ball Z or Sonic X The same Again._

(Please take note that i don't read archie Sonic comics, so i had to some-what make Sonic's Origins. Also, most Archie Exclusive Sonic Characters or DBZ Movie Exclusive Characters won't appear on normal Chapters. There are going to be Multiple Custom Characters Especially for Mobians so they can fit in with the Earth-Mobius is the same Planet Idea )

Chapter Zero: Since the Beginning.

_This is the Story of Two Legends, who have lived together since Childhood, and not only became Friends through thick and thin but became the Strongest Together. This is an alternate Dimension from the Stories we know, but this time combined as one._

_-One Day-_

_(Grandpa Gohan/Goku's POV)_

_An Old and Nice Gentleman named Gohan walked the Road in a Beautiful Hill. he saw Waterfalls and Loopty-Loops. (Which in this case is normal being Mobians habit the same Planet)_

_Then he hears the cries of a baby. He follows the sound to find the oddest thing his long life ever saw. A Child, in a Pod, crying. And he had a tail?!_

"_I'll name you Goku, do you like that?" Grandpa Gohan asked._

_The baby giggled in agreement._

_Soon after that, Goku and his newfound guardian Gohan were walking up the woods._

_Son-Goku looked around in the Bag of Gohan. But something caught his eye, a Fruit._

_Goku was trying to grab the Fruit and falls out of Gohan's Bag, and fell down the cliff. Bumping his head on a Rock on the way._

_Gohan could barely live losing his child for the next 10 minutes. But miraculously Goku was at the bottom nearly unscathed, (except for a good mark on his head.)_

_Gohan could not believe it._

_-Hour Later- (Another Forest.)_

_(Uncle Chuck/Sonic POV) _

_Chuck The Hedgehog, a fellow Mobian that had finally lost his good-old days,_

_Was taking his child, named Sonic who is also a Hedgehog, down the woods from some exercise. The reason he is making Sonic exercise is because he discovered a hidden Power in Sonic. That was Limit-Breaking Speed. Sonic had a great life. But as for all, it was time to see his Uncle in his Deathbed, because of a Fire that caught on Sonic's house before Chuck could escape._

_And so has Son-Goku. (It was said that a Terrifying Ape Monster killed Him. Which Mobians and Earthlings alike where terrified of this experience.)_

_Before Chuck and Gohan died, they gave their children something most special: For Goku. a Dragon Ball, and for Sonic a Chaos Emerald._

_(Several Years later.)_

"_Alright! This Fish is Big!" Goku, now a Kid said as he carried a huge chunk of Fish to eat._

_Meanwhile Sonic The Hedgehog was Speeding Around Green Hill, around where Goku lived._

_And Sonic crashes into Son-Goku._

"_OOF!" Sonic said as they both fell down._

"_Watch where you're going!" Goku snapped._

"_How about YOU don't get in my way?" Sonic snapped back._

"_Well you could at least give some warning you know." Goku said as he picked up his Fish._

"_Who are you anyway?" Sonic asks._

"_My name is Son-Goku, this is my Home, what about you?"_

"_Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog. Nice to meet you."_

"_Cool! Where do you live?" Goku asked._

"_I don't have a Home. My House caught Fire, and my Uncle died. So nowadays I just go where the Wind Takes me. I also keep this Red Gem. I'll never give it up, because it's my only memorial of my Uncle.." Sonic says holding up the gem for Goku to see._

"_Wow, Sonic. Were the same! My Grandpa died, but then he gave me this "Orb." That I'll always keep it! plus i got my awesome Power Pole! … I have a House though." Goku laughed._

…_./_

_This is the start of the Amazing Adventure!_

_Sonic moved in with Goku. Then met a Bossy-Beauty named Bulma that Shot Goku in the head…_

_Soon after that Goku learns that his sacred "Orb" is actually a Magical Dragon Ball, in which If you collect all Seven, a Giant Dragon named Shenron will grant any wish! As Sonic, Goku, and Bulma search for these Orbs, they meet the Villainous Pilaf Gang, who wan't to gather the Dragon Balls for World Domination. After beating the Gang on Multiple occasions, Sonic discovers a Hostile Lady-Bug Styled Robot that tried to Kill Him._

_After Destroying It, a Mobian Animal comes out safe._

_After Goku and Sonic realize that Innocent Animals are being held Captive, The Duo destroys a whole fleet of them and finds a Capsule holding even more Animals! The Capsule was Labeled: Red Ribbon Animal Container, by Robotnik._

_Unsure what it meant, The Trio resumed their search for the Dragon Balls._

_In which the Pilaf Gang rises again. Only to be beaten by Sonic and finished by Goku for the 4rth time._

"_They will never learn!" Goku said._

_After that Goku and Sonic saves more Animals from Robots. _

_And met the Horrible Bandit: Yamcha, who picks a Fight with specifically with Son-Goku._

_In the end they beat the Bandit, and with a new Companion claim all the Dragon Balls after a few more Adventures._

_They Meet Oolong a Shape-shifting Pig. (Not a Mobian Pig.)_

_A Friendly yet Determined Monk, Krillen who made fast friends with Goku in particular and Finally, A Mobian Two-Tailed Fox named Miles "Tails" Prower that has a Interest in the Duo, _

_Especially Sonic The Hedgehog, and is obsessed with keeping up with him, and learns to Go Fast like Sonic, (But not as Fast.)_

_They meet and learn about the Mutant Master Roshi and even though he appears to be an Old Man, (Freak in Bulma's eyes.) He saves a Whole Village by doing the First Famous "Kamehameha-Ha Wave." Goku wanted to learn this move for himself and practiced it._

_Unfortunately, The Pilaf Gang caught our Heroes! Pilaf is about to actually summon for World Domination, and our Heroes witness Shenron! The Legend of the Dragon Balls is Real!"_

_Sonic and Tails try to Bash out by using their new: Spin Dash Technique, but it did not work! Luckily the day is saved as Goku has a Plan!_

"_I Know! _

"_KA…..ME…..HA…..ME….."_

"_HAA!"_

_The Attempt worked and Goku was able to make a Opening for the Current Z-Fighters to jump out and Stop Pilaf. It was almost too late until:_

"_WAIT! SHENRON, I WISH FOR A NEW PAIR OF UNDERWEAR!" Oolong Screams._

"_Are you Serious?" Sonic asks disappointed._

"_YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." And as fast as that was said, The Dragon balls scattered in 7 ways. (And Oolong got new Underwear.)_

_Thus Pilaf's Plan was stopped and the World was Saved._

_Soon Goku looks up at the Moon and Turns into the Monster that Killed his grandfather._

_Luckily Sonic was able to get his friend under control._

_After that the Friends part. Bulma goes back to her life and plans to find the Dragon balls later. But Goku, Krillen, Tails, and Sonic train at Master Roshi's and become Stronger as Official Turtle Hermit Students, (But Sonic asked for a Mark on his Shoes since he hates clothes, and just to copy Sonic, tails did as well.)_

_Sonic also gained access to Mastering his Speed and Spin Attacks, while learning his own Skills._

_Goku also gained access to Mastering "Kamehameha" and basic "Ki Attacks"_

_Everybody got strong but soon, a Conflict Emerges when Sonic and Goku discover a hidden Factory, "Red Ribbon Army" and More Animals plus a plan to gather the Dragon Balls and a Learns about The Chaos Emeralds._

_Officially getting to the Bottom of this, Goku and Sonic discover the Evil Army and thwart their Plans, Defeats Dr. Ivo "Robotnik" Eggman, a Evil Scientist that is temporarily working with The Army. Knowing having all Seven Chaos Emeralds gives Infinite Power Including The Item Sonic kept so Secret this whole time, and The Dragon Balls that can grant any wish. Sonic Help Defeated The Rest of the Army with his Incredible Speed and Power and Ultimately Finished off Dr. Eggman. While Goku ended General Red, and his whole Operation...this was the end of the Red Ribbon Army. _

_By This Time a Year or Two Passed with Peace, Until The Demon King Piccolo Arrived with Shenin The Echidna To Destroy The World. Piccolo was the Strongest Opponent Goku has ever faced, and actually lost his first Hand-to-Hand Battle_

_While Shenin was making Quick work of our other Protagonist, Sonic The Hedgehog._

_All Seemed Lost Until Goku Finally Ended The Demon, By Piercing Through Him with his "Ape Like Spirit." Sonic threw Shenin Behind Piccolo so that Goku can Kill Him too._

_A Few Years Later, Goku, Yamcha, Krillen, Sonic, and Tails as Turtle Hermit Students went up Against The Mercenaries In The World Tournament and claimed Victory. _

_But Piccolo was Reincarnated Stronger than Ever, and Shenin's Descendent Knuckles The Echidna wants to Kill Goku and Sonic for the Death of Shenin. He was also the Guardian of a Certain Emerald that has more Power than the Chaos Emeralds._

_In The Fiercest Battle in History So Far, Goku Defeated Piccolo and Sonic Defeated Knuckles. Peace was Finally Restored For Good. Goku got Married with Chi-Chi, Sonic saved a Female Mobian Hedgehog Named Amy, who has rather "Obsessive" Feelings Toward Sonic. (She also carries a Hammer in which nobody's Safe (in a way.)_

_Krillin Made Some Progress with Strength and is trying to Improve._

_Nobody has seen any Signs of threats. No More Red Ribbon Army, No More Dr. Eggman._

_Goku still kept an eye out for Piccolo though as he did not Kill his Reincarnation. _

_And Finally Goku now has a 4-Year Old Son named Gohan, (Named after Grandpa Gohan)_

_Everything was Finally Perfect... Or is it?_

_(Nearby Farm.)_

_A Farmer was taking Care of his Mobian Chickens, then was getting Some Milk out of his Earthling Cow until he saw a Space Pod Crash To The Ground._

"_What was that?!" The Farmer said as he picked up his Double Barrel Shotgun and went to investigate. _

_From the Crater, a Man with The Weirdest Armor and a Green Scouter flew up in air in front of the Farmer._

"_What are YOU?!" Don't Come Closer, I'll SHOOT!" The Farmer said aiming his Gun._

"_Hmph?" Power is Level is 5?" THAT'S UNBELIEVABLY PATHETIC!"_

_*BAM!*_

_The Farmer Shot The Invader, but he caught the Bullet._

"_What?" The Farmer asked._

_*BAM!* The Invader flicked his Finger so hard that the Bullet Reacted as Gun, but Triple-Fold, and Killed The Farmer._

"_I Feel a Strong Power Level. It must be Kakarot." Surrounded by Aura, Raditz Takes off to find this "Kakarot."_

_This is The Pre-Chapter and Teaser of the Upcoming Dragon Sonic XZ Series. I Hope Enjoyed. You can expect More Action. Also, you probably know that the Real Chapter 1 will be a lot more detailed, as the Pre-Chapter was to Tease, and to tell the Sonic Remix of Dragon Ball Past. afterall, no one can cook up 4 Seasons in a Single Chapter. Hope You Enjoyed! I you like this try Powerpuff Girls Z: Rise of the Super Saiyans. These are the 2 that are mainly getting updates right now.  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Brotherly Dismay

Chapter 1: Brotherly Dismay

A Few Years before Raditz arrived, when our Heroes parted ways, they had many adventures of their own. Sonic experienced up to the Sonic Adventure events. And Goku trained and went through the adventure of… parenting and one angry Chi-Chi.

(Note some things were removed, such as 7 Chaos Emeralds and Super Forms. They will be introduced later because I want Sonic to be equal. Therefore Super Sonic and the Last Emerald will be introduced soon after Goku's Super Saiyan. If your wondering how Sonic defeated Perfect Chaos and the others, he used Six Chaos Emeralds to Power-up into a Form much-like the Sonic Movie)

"_What is Goku, slow?" Sonic and the others were waiting for Goku's Arrival at Kame House. Kame House was not too far away from the Emerald Coast. It was surprising that not much was known about Kame House._

"_Just be patient, Goku should show up any minute now." Krillen says._

_Suddenly everybody feels Goku's Ki._

"_There he is!" Tails says, as Goku mounts off Nimbus' cloud._

"_Hi guys! It really has been awhile has it not?" Goku says with his signature aloof smile._

"_Your LATE." Sonic says. "like what the heck took you so long?" Sonic asks._

"_Well there are a few things." Goku protests as a little boy comes from behind Goku._

"_Who is the Kid?" Bulma asks._

"_He is my son, Gohan!" Goku says with clearly a tiny bit of fatherly pride._

"_H-hi." Gohan says as he makes a step forward._

"_What?!" Krillen, Bulma, Amy, and Roshi yelped._

"_My My, That must explain why he looks like you." Roshi said._

"_Haha, so that's the Smaller Ki I was feeling." Krillen laughs._

"_Adorable!" Amy said._

"_Man Goku, I admit I did not expect you to come back with a LITTLE Goku." Krillen said._

"_See Sonic, that's our Future, a child!" Amy said with stars in her eyes._

"_No." Sonic said without consideration._

"_How old are you Gohan?" Bulma asks._

_Gohan counts his Fingers. "I-I'm Four Years old."_

"_Four? Has It Really been that Long Already?! I would have never guessed." Sonic said _

"_Unfortunately, Chi-Chi won't let me train him, instead he needs to "Study". Goku said down._

"_Oh well that's a bummer…" Krillen says._

"_Well, Mr. Goku, Knowledge is power, If Gohan were to study as much as he were to train, he'll be a Master-piece!" Tails says._

"_I Guess Tails, but I might have to sneak in the Training part though , Chi-Chi is 100% against it. *Sigh* I hope I can change her mind, because that would be a shame."_

"_Well my boy, maybe I could find time to teach him what I teached you four." Master Roshi said while adjusting his Glasses._

"_Yeah just remember he is four, so maybe putting him to swim away from SHARKS isn't the best idea!" Tails yelled._

"_Man those times when we were training though." Krillen sighed._

"_Oh right, I remember Krillen played dirty by making a fake Rock, me Sonic and Tails had to go without eating that night." Goku remembered._

"_Oh Yeah, you better not pull that AGAIN, Baldi!" Sonic said remembering those bad times._

"_I-I uh…." Krillin was speechless._

"_Yo Goku, did i ever tell you about that Time Dr. Eggman revived Chaos? He was Trouble!" _

"_Chaos?! Is that Food?! Sounds Good!" Goku replied._

_Sonic facepalmed._

"_Wait, Dr. Eggman returned?" Krillin asked. "Yeah, ALOT. I think he still has a Grudge about how I mopped the Floor with him as a Kid. He is like: "I hate the Hedgehog! But I will use Chaos Control for Infinite Power!" But it never works." Sonic mocks._

"_He Collects them right? Does he ever think to use the Dragon Balls to Instantly gather them?" Bulma asked._

"_As far as I have seen, once. The Dragon said that he cannot grant that wish, lucky for us that day." Amy replied (The Time Eggman got the Dragon Balls, Gohan was not born.)_

_Everybody laughed and Everybody was having a Good Time at Kame House_

_The Plains: Piccolo's POV_

_Piccolo is meditating up High in the Plains far from Kame House._

_Knuckles was on the Opposite side. They were about to Fight._

_-Suddenly-_

"_Kakarot!" Piccolo hears somebody yell that name._

_Piccolo turns behind to see "a Person of High Power Level, "_

"_You're not Kakarot…"_

"_Who the heck are you?" Piccolo asks._

"_That's not your business fool." The Invader says with an Evil smirk._

"_Hmph, you don't know who you're messing with." Piccolo says._

"_Haa!" Piccolo fires an Energy Wave at the Invader._

_Knuckles thought Piccolo killed the Invader._

"_Pathetic." Knuckles says._

"_Hmph." Piccolo knew the Invader was still alive._

"_Such Pathetic Power." The Invader smirks._

"_It's Time to DIE!" The Invader was about to Attack Piccolo until Two Power Levels appeared. …Kakarot?! Charles!"_

_("The heck, he's here too? hmph, that is only better.")_

"_I'll Deal with you worms later!" The Invader says._

_The Invader takes off_

" _I'm going after him, also Anteater, you talk too much." Piccolo after a minute takes off too._

"_Hrr…." Knuckles growls._

_Knuckles, being a temporary Allie, follows too._

_-back at Kame House-_

_Everybody was having a Good Time._

_But now, Goku and Sonic were going to Spar, until they get the attention of a Strong Ki coming their direction._

"_Feel That?" Goku said as he tensed up. "Not Good!" _

"_What is it Mr. Goku?" Tails asked._

"_What do you think is coming?" Bulma asked._

"_Not what Bulma. Who." Sonic replied._

_Just then, The Invader Lands on the Beaches of Kami House with an Evil Scowl._

"_KAKAROT! WHY IS THERE STILL LIFE ON THIS PLANET?!"_

_Goku stepped In._

"_Who are you?! And Who's Kakarot!?" Goku yelled._

"_Yeah! you got the wrong Guy!" Amy responded._

"_HAVE YOU HIT YOUR HEAD KAKAROT?! I'M RADITZ, YOUR OLDER BROTHER!" The Invader snapped. _

"_NO WAY! I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER!"_

"_Actually Goku… I have something to Tell you…" Master Roshi said. _

"_I was hoping I would not have to ever clear this up but… when your Grandfather found you, you were in a Space Pod. Not only that, but you hit your head as a Child, destroying all Memory before your Grandfather took you in." Roshi declared._

"_N-NO WAY!" Goku yelled._

"_Let me Refresh your Memory Kakarot. You're not an Earthling, but a Saiyan, a Proud Warrior Race, Naturally able to use Chaos Energy! We Saiyans Destroy Planet Populations and Sold them for the Best Bitter. You were Sent to this Planet, TO DESTROY EVERYBODY LIVING HERE!"_

_This hit the Z-Fighters Hard._

"_And that Hedgehog! I Suppose you don't remember either, but you're a Special Mobian that has the Same Control of Chaos Energy we Saiyans had! You Mobians worked with us Saiyans until your Race betrayed us all! Your Father Charles died fighting his Allies to protect this low-class trash of a Planet!_

"_Enough Lies! Goku would never do that! And Sonic is Normal! Just shoot off already. Go on, SHOO SHOO."_

"_Krillen Get away from HIM!" It was too late. The Invader slapped Krillen off somewhere into the Walls of Kami House. _

"_I had enough of you!" "Haaa!" Sonic rushed to Attack Raditz, but he Vanished and Kicked Sonic Into the Sea. Sonic Jumped back out and Attacked with a Homing Attack, but Raditz grabbed the Blue Blur and smashed him on the Ground. "S-So Fast!" Sonic exclaimed. _

"_Kakarot! Join us and let's Destroy Planets Together!" Raditz said._

"_MY NAME IS NOT KAKAROT, IT'S GOKU! AND I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Goku yelled. _

"_Daddy, I'm scared…" Gohan shivered._

"_I See you have a Son. That means he should have Saiyan Blood am I right? I will have to take him to join us, and if you want to join us you can!" Raditz_

"_DON'T COME A STEP CLOSER TO MY SON!_

_Goku started a Rush Attack, however Raditz kicked him in the Stomach._

_Goku attempted to Fight again, but Raditz was Too Strong and Fast for Goku._

_Raditz Uppercuts Goku's Stomach and Defeats him with Ease. _

"_Daddy! Gohan ran to his Father only to be Snatched up by Raditz._

"_Gohan!" Goku yelled, but he was too weak to do anything. _

"_Damn It! Leave Goku's kid alone!" Sonic rasped. _

"_Kakarot, I'll give back your Son if you Kill 100 Earthlings." Raditz smirked._

"_That's Insane!" Tails yelled._

_Raditz then flies off. _

"_Dang Raditz is too Strong for us to Defeat alone." Sonic muttered as he got up._

"_I'm Going After Him! He has my son and I have to defeat him!" Goku shouted_

"_You won't be able to defeat him alone Goku." A Figure said. It is revealed to be Piccolo, Goku's Arch-Nemesis. Along with Knuckles, Sonic's Frenemy. _

_Goku gritted his Teeth knowing the Namekian was right. _

"_It's best we team-up. It's going to take Four to Beat-down a Guy like Raditz." Knuckles said. _

"_Alright! It looks like we have no choice." Goku said. "But Mr. Goku! You can't trust Piccolo! Knuckles, you should not either!" Tails said. "What if he tricks you and kills you?!" Krillin yelled out._

"_We Don't Have a Choice Baldy! Not only that stupid so called Saiyan has Goku's son, he hurt our friends and is a clear threat to the earth. As much as It pains me to Say It… __**WE ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH **__To Take Raditz Alone!" _

"_Sonic's Right Krillin. We have to Team-up." Goku agreed._

"_Hmph. Don't think I want to help save your puny little son. However this guy is too much for __**ME**_ _to Handle. If I want to dominate this World, Raditz must be out of my way." Piccolo said. _

_After some thought, Goku and Piccolo fly off but Sonic and Knuckles Runs across the Water with their Speed. "Yo Knuckles, been awhile, how've you been? Training with Mr. Green Grump? He didn't __**Trick**_ _you into thinking we are Villains right?" Sonic asked. Sonic teased Knuckles of how he always gets tricked by Eggman. He may as well get tricked by Piccolo too._

"_**NO! **__And trust me, I don't want to, and I don't plan on taking over the world, but I need to get Stronger to be a Good Guardian of the Master Emerald." Knuckles replied._

"_Speaking of Which, who's watching it now?" Sonic asked._

"_Our Buddy, Tails made a Defense filled with Guns and hacked Badniks, and if there are Intruders, It will alert me. Right now, let's focus on that Raditz guy."_

_-At the Plains-_

_Raditz carried the Saiyan child by his Hair. Gohan's hat was on the Floor and the boy was crying. "Shut your crying Brat! It's annoying!" Raditz yelled. "I probably should find a Snack now, I think about it." Raditz mentioned as Gohan continued crying: "Daddy! I Want my Daddy!" _

"_I had enough of your crying! I'll put you in the pod." Raditz flew down to the Pod he landed on. "Get In here you Brat!" Raditz snapped as he shoved Gohan in._

_Suddenly four power levels appeared on Scouter, and then arrived our heroes._

"_What are you four doing here?" Raditz asked._

"_Is it not obvious? I want my son back!" Goku yelled._

"_You Pests can't beat me."_

"_Hmph, It's about time someone shut you up!" Piccolo replied_

"_HA!" Goku throws a Punch at Raditz who blocks it. Knuckles however comes from behind and Does The Spin-Dash Technique on Raditz's back which does some Damage._

"_Hahaha! The Weak Attack can't hurt __**ME**_ _Rodent!" Raditz replies. "Shut-up!" Sonic lands an Air-Kick and jumps up in the air: _"_**SONIC WIND!"**_ _Sonic throws 2 Ki Blasts that shape up like a Tornado._

_Raditz blows them both away with Double Sunday. Goku then charges in with his elbow as he makes Raditz cough up some blood. Raditz then smirks like nothing was done._

"_KNUCKLES DRILL!" Knuckles then curls up into a Spiral as he is in a Drill-Shaped Ki Dome as he attacks Raditz. He misses and Drills in the ground._

"_Fool!" But as Raditz said that, Knuckles uppercuts Raditz's Chin. Being launched in the Air, Goku then slams him back down. ("Nice! He can't beat all four of us!") Raditz comes out nearly unfazed._

_Sonic and Knuckles begin fighting the Saiyan off as Goku and Piccolo take a Breather. _

"_Man he's Strong!" Goku said. "Goku! Have a New Attack that can help us in a Situation like this?"_

"_Hehe.. no." Goku replies. "Lazy Fool. I've been Training non-stop to develop a New Attack. It was developed to Kill you, but it looks like I need it now. Problem is, it takes a while to charge! Your three better hold him off!" Piccolo said as he charged. _

"_Ok! __**KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAA**__!" Goku fires a Super Kamehameha at Raditz Sonic and Knuckles moves just in Time, but Raditz fires back with a Double Sunday, resulting in a Beam Clash._

"_Come...on!" Goku gritted his teeth as he was pushing Raditz's Attack. "Moron! I'm barely trying."_

"_Chaos Wave!" Sonic joins the Struggle against Raditz by firing a Yellow-Electric Wave Similar to the Kamehameha._

"_HAAA!" Goku and Sonic as they push their Attacks to the Limit and overwhelm Raditz._

"_It's Ready!" Piccolo shouts as everybody moves._

"_SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo fires his Signature Attack at Raditz. Raditz dodged on Close Call!_

"_NOO!" Everybody yelled as Raditz attacked Piccolo and kicked him off. Raditz blasted Knuckles unconscious, disabled Sonic with Saturday Crush and Stomped on Goku._

"_We screwed up our only chance!" Sonic rasped._

"_Piccolo, have another one of those?" Goku asked._

"_I can do one more, but if I do , Raditz will dodge It!" _

_Suddenly, Raditz's Scouter reacts and the Heroes feel a Power Level that far exceeds themselves._

_A Little Boy breaks out of the Pod._

_It was Gohan looking Furious. "__**LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**__!" Gohan charged up Scary Power. Rocks raised from the Ground, and the Ground shoke. _

"_**HAAAAA!**_" _Gohan headbutts Raditz, not only damaging him severely, but leaving a Huge Hole in Raditz's chest. _

"_G-GOHAN?!" Sonic yells. In disbelief. How could Goku's son have so Much Power?! _

"_YOU HAVE TO DIE!" Raditz yells as he is about to fire an Attack on Gohan._

_Suddenly, Raditz got Intense Pain. Because Goku got a hold of Raditz's Tail. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"_

"_**PICCOLO NOW!"**_ _Goku screamed as he held Raditz's Tail as hard as he could._

"_Goku… I'll… Leave this Planet…. Just… please…. __**LET ME GO**__! ARE YOU GOING TO __**KILL YOUR ONLY BROTHER?! **__Goku got taken hard and naturally let go of Raditz's Tail._

"_GOKU! NO!" Piccolo yelled._

"_IT'S A TRAP!" Sonic also yelled but it was too late._

_Raditz got the upperhand and stomped on Goku's body._

"_Come on!" Sonic growled. He searched his Body for any remaining Chaos Energy from the Battle with Chaos. And BINGO! Sonic's eyes were glowing blue, and he was full of Chaos Energy. _

_Sonic got up with Full Power. "Gotta Go Fast…" Sonic whispered with a Smirk. In less than an Instant, Raditz was knocked back. Sonic forced Raditz (by the neck) through Many Locations: Station Square, World Tournament, Green Hill, Past Goku's House, Through the Sea and back to the Plains with no effort._

_Piccolo was almost done charging as Full-Power Sonic fought Raditz._

_Knuckles got up. "Let me help your Greenie. We need to Charge that Attack faster!" Knuckles said as he walked over and charged with Piccolo._

_Raditz tried to Punch Sonic. But Sonic easily grabbed it. "__**You're Too Slow**__." Sonic said in an unsettling sing-song voice. He kicked Raditz 'stomach and threw him. Sonic was pretty much Invincible right now. _

_Sonic still had a Smirk. "What's wrong? Grown too old?" Sonic's voice sounded a lot more Sadistic and Cruel. In fact he was. _

"_HAHAHA! I'm Glad to Make you __**suffer**_ _after what you've done you filthy Saiyan!" Sonic was growing way too Confident with that Power. _

"_Why does Sonic sound like that?" Goku asked weakly._

"_Crap… Sonic accidently overused the Energy. Chaos Power can have extremely negative effects… when used wrong. He messed up because he was too weak to handle it! Like this his Personality changes based on Sonic's Inner feelings… in this case… Hatred." Knuckles replied._

"_Alright. Let's Pummel some more Trash." Chaos Sonic said with an Evil smirk, as he walked over to a weak Raditz._

"_How is he So-fast?!" Raditz said._

_Suddenly, Sonic realized his Power was running out. "Hmph. Too Bad, I'mma have to break those fragile old-man Bones… right now." Sonic's smirk was scarier than before._

_Sonic Curled up into a Ball full of both Ki and Raw Chaos Energy: "__**SUPER SPIN-DASH!" **__Sonic bashed through Raditz with his remaining Chaos Energy. "__**AAAAAGH!**_" _Even Raditz was going to cry with that pain. It was literally getting hit by a Chainsaw, except it works on Powerful Warriors. Raditz was still able to Fight however. "Hehe! That's what you get Traitor." Raditz walked over to Sonic, but to his Surprise, Goku grabbed him. "__**PICCOLO! DO IT!" **__Goku screamed._

"_YOU FOOL! WE'LL BOTH DIE!" Raditz yelled._

"_Then we'll die as Brothers Raditz!" Goku smirked._

"_**SPECIAL BEAM CANNON**__!" Piccolo yelled as he fired. The Beam went through both Goku and Raditz, with Goku smirking the Whole Time._

"_C-CRAAP!" Raditz screamed as Goku chuckled._

"_Oh… no! Goku!" Sonic screamed._

_Goku and Raditz fell down. Just then in the Air, Krillen, Tails, Roshi, Amy, and Bulma arrived._

"_You may have beat me! But, guess what? THERE ARE STILL TWO MORE SAIYANS, BOTH WITH POWER LEVELS TRIPLE MINE! AND THEIR COMING TWO YEARS FROM HERE!" Raditz._

"_NO WAY!" Goku and Sonic screamed. With Piccolo and Knuckles too surprised to talk._

"_Yep, and you'll never make it.. Out alive" Raditz said his Final Words._

"_GOKU! SONIC!" Krillin yelled as he rushed to Goku._

_Sonic got up to Goku's corpse and felt horrible. "I'm sorry… Goku." Sonic said._

_Goku's body disappeared._

"_W-Where is Mr. Goku?" Tails yelped._

"_I think he has been taken to King Yemma's Place. It's where the dead go." Piccolo said._

"_We all need to Start Training Now. With the Saiyan's coming," Knuckles said._

"_Your right Knuckle-head, we have to if we have any hopes of winning." Sonic said._

_-And So the Heroes explained their Situation. they mentioned the Dragon Balls, but it turns out King Yemma is keeping Goku to Train for the Saiyans. The Battle for Mankind has begun.-_

_\- Next Time on Dragon Sonic XZ!-_

_Sonic must find a way to Train before the Saiyans arrive, however a Stranger in a Red Hoodie who goes by the Name Z the Hedgehog has appeared. This Mysterious Mobian offered Sonic to Teach him how to Fully Harness Chaos Energy, and go beyond the Sound Barrier._

_Meanwhile, Goku has entered King Yemma's Place. And begins his Journey to Snake Way! He will be trained by the Legendary King-Kai, and learn attacks like Kaioken and Genkidama! Next time Dragon Sonic XZ!_

_**Thank you for Reading this Story! Sorry for not Updating for So Long (MONTHS? A YEAR?), but it was Hard. School ending and other stuff. But Summer break is kicking in! That means other Chapters will not take a Step as Long as before! Thank you for reading and Goodbye! Also I'll answer some questions you might have from reading.**_

_**1: Again, you might've wondered why there are Six Emeralds Instead of Seven. Like I said, the Last Emerald will appear after Goku becomes a Super Saiyan. Sonic will learn to Harness the Energy and become a "Super Saiyan" in his own way. **_

_**2: Will Sonic Events happen often in this Fanfiction? Yes. This story is not a DBZ Sonic edition. Events from both Worlds will occur. It's like taking Turns. In the Year-spand The Saiyans are supposed to arrive, the Sonic Adventure 2 Events (not all of it though) will occur. After the Frieza saga, the Adventure 2 saga ends. During Training for the Cell Games, The Events of Sonic Heroes will happen and so-on.**_

_**3: Will Shadow be part of the Saiyan Group? No. Shadow will arrive before the Saiyan Saga. Actually, a good amount of Sonic Adventure 2 will take place before Vegeta and Nappa. Shadow will arrive like in the Canon: revived by Eggman, erased of Memories, Built as a Virus Solution before Eggman, faintly knows Maria, and Ultimately a Black Arms Hybrid.**_

_**4: How long will Dragon Sonic XZ Expand?**_

_**NOT ENDING IN A VERY LONG-TIME. All these Sonic Games and Dragon Ball Series. It's all happening. The GT Timeline will happen as a Special Chapter Later on. There will be some Original Sagas, and Popular What-If Scenarios. I'm pretty young: I think I'll live to tell the Tale!**_

_**5: Exactly what will happen with the Archie Characters and Movie Characters?**_

_**They will happen as separate Mini-Series of the Fanfiction. Some are Canon and Some are not. After the Adventure 2 and Frieza Sagas, there will be Dragon Sonic XZ: Shadow's Revenge, based on Shadow the Hedgehog (Video Game) for example, not Canon to DSXZ. **_

_**6: 06 Saga? *Sigh* Kinda of. I wanted every Saga in this Tale. It was going to be in the Future Trunks Saga so Silver can be Introduced Too. You see, along with the Androids, The Iblis also happened in the Future. No Mushy stuff though, that's a Promise.**_

_**7: Will Locations be Present? Yes, from West City to City Escape, and Namak to the Death Egg: Almost all locations appear. I think Earth/Mobius is 2x as big lol.**_

_**Finale: **_

_**REVIEW BY GUEST:**_

_**great chapter will chaos be like shenron and be summon by the chaos emeralds?**_

_**Answer: That's In thought, even though the Adventure Game happened off-script, i like Chaos and will make him Return.**_

_**That's all the Q/A for Today! **_


	3. Please READ! - Announcement

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! Announcement

Hello Guys! I just want to say thank you all for all the Reads for this Story. For me, It's a Personal Favorite and I'm happy people are reading It. However I have something Fun to Share. Before I Learned of , I liked to Browse on Fadom's Fanon Wikis. There I created a Scrapped Dragon Sonic Wiki.

I went on my old Fandom Profile then Copy and Pasted all Pages (3 Pages lol) and deleted the Wiki, Then using my New Account, I created a New Wiki: Dragon Sonic XZ Official Wiki! It shows all Plans for this FanFiction, tells about Characters and how things work.

(Unanswered Questions in the FanFiction.) And many Ideas that are all coming Soon! Plus to expand my Idea and Spice up the Universe, You can Add Fanon Characters and Sagas! (Original Sagas only or Uncanon to DSXZ Remakes) Some Chapters and Side-Stories Appear Exclusively There as Well!

If you like this FanFiction, you can't miss this! Use this Link or Type Dragon Sonic XZ Official Wiki to Find! That's all for Now Guys, Bye! https/dragon-sonic-xz-official./wiki/Dragon_Sonic_XZ_Official_Wiki

Oh Yeah: Chapter 2 is going to realize soon, stay tuned!


End file.
